River Flows Through You
by queenofklaroline
Summary: "He offered her the world. She said she had her own.' Yet Klaus wasn't one to listen.


Her suitcases were packed and ready as were her plans. Everything was booked except for her goodbyes. Caroline wasn't sure how to confront her friends with the news of her surprise departure but in theory she would never be willing to tell her friends. A note was better then some emotional prolonging. In the end everyone wouldn't mourn her too long. Not when Elena still hadn't gotten used to her transformation.

The truth was, Caroline was tired. She had spent the beginning of her eternal life fighting off supposed threats to her best friend but over time this seemed strange. Whenever one problem was solved then another would appear.

The blonde just needed one day without her phone bursting with messages and voicemails. She needed a breather. For now the biggest conflict seemed to be Elena's transformation and frankly Caroline knew the Salvatore's would take great care of their doppelgänger without her present. Which is what lead Caroline to spontaneously collect a few essentials and just begin her life. There were places of her to see and she wasn't planning to stop anytime soon.

''So where are we headed love?'' A well known Original stood behind her inspecting her empty room.

''I am headed to New York. As for you...I don't really care.'' She smiled falsely before retreating back to her note.

''Are you still a tad bit annoyed at me for not telling you about the whole Tyler/Hayley get together?'' He asked with a hint of guilt.

''It wasn't a get together. That little badass wannabe slept with my boyfriend then they both lied! And you knew yet you chose not to tell me!.''

''It wasn't my secret to tell.''

''It doesn't matter. You should have told me.''

With those final words the blonde signed her name to the note and took her suitcase out of her room heading for the door. Memories of her life here would haunt her but she wouldn't let them. She needed a fresh start somewhere new.

''Caroline wait!.'' Klaus flashed after her trying to use another way to keep her with him. He wasn't willing to lose her, even if he never truly had her.

''What?'' Caroline answered impatiently. She wasn't in the mood for him to try to seduce her yet again.

''Let me show you the world. I am sure my years on this earth have provided me with some experience.'' He chuckled trying to smooth the tension radiating out of them.

''I am sure you know plenty but I can find my way. Alone.'' She looked at him trying to memorize is face. The sadness that clouded his eyes made her stomach sink. But she was stronger then this, stronger then him.

''Goodbye Klaus.'' She didn't look at him as she got into the car that brought her to the airport. Along the way she took one last look at her childhood home. She would miss it but there was so much more for her out there. She didn't want to dwell on who encouraged her to escape her small hometown.

''We will meet soon enough my sweet Caroline.'' Klaus whispered mostly to himself. This way he would still have hope. Even if he had no chance.

* * *

**New York**

Caroline never imagined the sights to be so incredible. She kept experiencing more beautiful landscapes along with skyscrapers. The music that flew through the city was magical.

The street sang with life. There were tourists everywhere, pointing their cameras everywhere trying to take in the new surroundings. It was definitely a sight worth seeing. Billboards were plastered onto every wall that advertised Broadway musicals and plays. There were street performers playing different types of music while artists painted remarkable drawings on the concrete. The colors seemed to run together as if forming a rainbow.

The energy and life seemed to be spreading to every person around Caroline. She tried to take everything in but there was just too much. She wondered how long it would take her to experience everything that this town had for her. She decided to see for a few days since now the world was simply at her feet.

Not knowing where to go next she sat at a nearby park bench looking through her maps. Times Square was the main tourist destination but she couldn't deny wanting to go to Union Square. Conflicted she took a few long breathes which let her calm down enough to think about her next move.

''Overwhelmed sweetheart?'' A sexy voice said from nearby.

Caroline felt his presence near her as he sat next to her. She wasn't surprised that he had found her, he never surprised her. She should have walked away not giving him more then a pathetic glance. But the will for that was gone, it was replaced with interest.

''What do you want?''

''I want to show you what the world has to offer.'' He spoke proudly but with a hint of nervousness. Her rejection had stung, her outbursts were unexpected. All he could do was hope that his offer was accepted. He wouldn't give up until the angel next to him was his for eternity.

She considered just laughing at him then going her own way. Something stopped her from denying his offer.

''Well Mikaelson, you better not disappoint. Your thousands of years should help you.'' She giggled at the frown forming on his face.

He was forming a plan already of all the places they must see. He wasn't going to let her down. Caroline looked around imagining how much more she would get to experience in this town before wanting more. Caroline glanced at the hybrid next to her with a determined look on his face that made her excited for the days to come.

Although she wanted to put her guard up before things got to friendly another thought hit her. If she was to spend an eternity living then why should she have to hold grudges? Giving in wasn't an option before but now the terms were different. Forgiveness had to be earned but perhaps this was Klaus attempting to apologize for the destruction he had caused her.

She rose heading straight ahead not knowing her destination. Yet she knew Klaus would never leave her side if she got lost.

The sun streamed into the room heating up the hotel room. The blonde baby vampire opened her eyes lazily trying to hold back the smile. The memories of the past week emerged with all the sights she saw. Klaus wasn't lying when he said he could show her the world. In the few days they had toured New York, Caroline had crammed more information then she ever did for school.

The Statue of Liberty was beyond beautiful even with the endless amount of people surrounding her. Central Park had left her in awe. Even Klaus seemed to be having fun eating hotdogs while they headed for the beach. The water was warm and comforting to them. Walking along the sand, staring at the gorgeous waves was the first time Caroline realized that Klaus was right. There was more out there for her. And she could have it all.

Caroline thought of everything else she would get to see today as she felt more heat radiating. She groaned before trying to turn around to glance over behind her. That was when she realized that Klaus had draped an arm around her in his sleep. He had pulled her close enough that her back rested on his muscular chest that seemed to be bare. The torture was too much for her. Caroline saw that Klaus wore simple sweatpants and no shirt. The temptation to give into his advances was virtually impossible and the guilt that would shortly follow would be to heavy. Caroline gave in quickly by gently tracing the arm resting on him.

Before he got a chance to wake up Caroline got dressed in a hurry. She tiptoed out of the room only looking back once having the guilt creep up on her right away. As she closed the hotel door, Caroline walked hastily downstairs already knowing she had made a mistake.

* * *

**California**

The waves crashed against the sand with the salty air flowing through the beach. Her hair was put up in a casual bun as she walked along the cool sand. She couldn't hide how glad she was that her second destination. The sun was non stop and he beaches were common. Yet Caroline could imagine living her for a few months until the thought about moving on appeared in the back of her mind.

Her phone broke her out of her comfort alarming her. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she left. As far as she knew Mystic Falls had long forgotten Mystic Falls.

_Stefan._

Caroline giggled before pressing Answer.

''Stef! Hi.'' Caroline knew he was one of the few people she didn't have to worry about talking to. He understood her and her choices.

''Care what's up?'' Stefan seemed happy to talk to her also.

''Not much just enjoying some California sunshine.''

''Cali? I should have known. But I actually enjoyed my time there also.'' Stefan answered.

''Oh really? And why is that. I didn't take you for a summer romance kind of guy.'' Caroline joked.

''Well...promise not to tell Elena but her name was Filiz. She was on vacation but she lived in France. We had a new couple of weeks but soon I had to move and so did she.'' Stefan sighed remembering the memories.

''Would she have given Elena a run for her money?'' Caroline asked trying to find out more.

''Possibly. Anyway are you having fun?''

''Yes I am. How is Mystic Falls? Still cursed?'' Caroline wouldn't admit just how much freedom she had felt after leaving.

''Actually no. Turns out that after Klaus left everything evil went with him.''

''He left?'' Caroline was confused. She thought he had returned after her little walk out. Maybe even killed a few people on the way.

''He left a day after you and never returned. I am just glad he isn't with you either.'' Stefan spoke calmly.

''Right...Listen Stef I will call you later alright?'' Caroline hung up and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

''Found you.'' The words whispered in her ear almost made her run. Klaus wasn't known for his his forgiving nature and she had done the unthinkable to him. She only hoped that for once she would feel safe. But her chances were slim as she felt his grip on her waist tighten.

''I must say you look ravishing in this outfit.'' Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her neck before flashing in front of her.

The blush was defiantly visible on her pale cheeks but she chose to keep walking. Not a minute after she felt his hand holding hers as he walked alongside her.

''So how are you?'' Caroline asked kindly. She knew the guilt would eat her alive if she didn't apologize.

''Better now that I have located you.'' He said sadly. The truth was he was miserable. Waking up alone that morning had angered him to no end. The sadness was what surprised him, he didn't except to feel so empty without his blonde next to him. If they had slept together that night he would have understood her rash decision to flee. Yet all they had done was talk before falling asleep. What had caused her to run that morning?

After walking along the beach they had sat down at a nearby cafe. She listened as he spoke of his family and he laughed as she told him of her recent experiences in the city.

People walked by staring at the couple smiling at one another. Everyone thought they were two people in love, but it wasn't that far from the truth.

Klaus had walked her to the apartment she had been renting, all the while still talking about his journeys. As they neared her door he spoke again ''Can I see you again?''

''Sure'' she replied.

That night she packed fast before heading to the nearest airport. She thought what he would saw once he discovered she disappeared and again the guilt emerged but she knew the feelings she had for him were to real. And she wasn't sure what to do.

Klaus on the other hand knew he had fallen for the girl barely within his grasp. He didn't have to come back the next day to know she wasn't there. She had ran from him again.

* * *

**Portugal**

Klaus smirked as he leaned back in the dark booth he currently occupied, eyes never leaving her. The drink in his hand was almost empty while he watched her dancing seductively to the music in the club. He couldn't take his eyes off her not even when company decided to join him. Two girls walked over to him before sliding into the booth next to him him.

They started to tell him their names, Samantha and Addrianna but after glancing over them he locked his eyes with his blonde's again.

He knew his move would have to be first so he finished his scotch before heading over to her. She was dancing with a red head openly enjoying the gaze she got from almost every guy in the club. Once he neared her he could hear her telling the red head to give them a minute. Sabrina moved away to dance with a dark haired man who seemed to have a resemblance to the older Salvatore.

Caroline started to dance against him not taking her eyes off of him. The way she swayed her hips against his drove him crazy. He wanted her but he wasn't sure if she was even ready to admit her feelings. Once she'd danced to her heart's content, he watched as she shot him a seductive gaze before heading out of the club. Moments later he stepped outside knowing he would lose her again if he waited. He rushed out thinking she would disappear but there she was waiting for him.

No matter how many times he thought of her, or how many times he sketched her Caroline was an extraordinary sight. And Klaus couldn't get enough.

"Hello." She said softly, walking up to him until they were pressed against one another.

"Hello, love." He brushed a strand of that silky hair back behind her ear.

''Why are you here?'' She asked.

''I have one question and then I will leave you alone for good if you want.'' He spoke slowly trying to see her reaction.

She nodded for him to continue.

''Why did you never go to those cities...Rome, Paris, Tokyo?'' The suspense was killing him but once she looked at him his heart stopped.

''Because that was your world and I always wanted you to take me there. I wanted to discover your world with you. If you would still have me.'' Her unsure tone struck him harder.

Another second passed, and then all of a sudden Klaus's lips came crashing down onto hers, his arms wrapped around her. She pulled him close while gently trying to feel his muscled chest. She moaned happily.

His tongue danced with hers, the electricity was inevitable between them. His lips were warm and soft, but hers were needy and wanting. A perfect fit.

Klaus broke apart from her to say ''You know I will never let you go now sweetheart.''

Caroline panted before answering with a smile ''I don't want to leave. i want to stay with you for as long as you'll have me.''

''Eternity it is love.'' He kissed her once again not thinking of stopping anytime soon.


End file.
